Benny Haha
Benny Haha also known as Gyujiroh Japan, is the third of the four Temple Guardians, as well as being Mimi's "twin brother" in the English dub of the anime (In the Japanese, this is not shown). Anime Season 1 He is often seen piloting a robot. In his Temple duel against Shobu, he unfairly used cameras installed in various statues to look at Shobu's hand as well as using the information to scare him and gain an unfair advantage. Duel Masters Charge He returns in Season 2 as Gyujiro Japan and he defeated Jamira in the Duel Masters Battle Arena Tournament finals, but he is still evil. He tricked Hakuoh before their official match by kidnapping Mikuni and Makoto Aizen. Afterwards when he was not able to defeat Hakuoh in a duel, he injured Hakuoh so he would not be unable to duel him the next morning in the Finals. He ended up dueling Shobu again, but lost. He is also working with Yumama. After he lost to Shobu, Yumama trapped him in a room with George. They both escaped inside The Battle Arena by digging themselves out and claimed to the crowd that she have been defeating the other contestants before the official duel just so that she can duel Shobu. Duel Masters Versus In episode 40, he was shown to be with Gyou in an abandoned factory. Like in the previous seasons, he still used his dirty tactics together with Gyou in order to disable the other 3 finalist of the national tournament from the competition; Katta Kirifuda, Lucifer and Kojiro. He first targets Lucifer and had watched every move he had done and lures him in botanical garden greenhouse, weakening him with a series of traps after Gyou kidnaps Yohdel, Justice and Helen. He even adjusted the temperature of the greenhouse to made Lucifer uncomfortable during his duel against Gyou. However his plan was foiled by Katta and his friends, who arrived to help Lucifer after learning the situation, with Benchan hacking and lowering the temperature settings of the greenhouse. In episode 41, it was revealed with Gyou that his plan on disabling Lucifer was a success. He was shown at the end of the episode with an evil smirk on his face after Lucifer fainted due to the poison. In episode 42, he and Gyou knocked down the surveillance guards in the tournament stadium to execute their plans. However, the poison he used on Katta does not work, much to his surprise.He then gives Gyou The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind for him to use. After Katta defeated Gyou using Lucifer's card,he attempts to execute his second plan. Unfortunately, Shobu was aware of the situation arrived and knocked him down, stopping his evil plans once and for all. He got shocked to see that Shobu was still alive before losing consciousness. Manga Duel Masters Manga: Series 1 Volume 4 He dueled against Shobu and was defeated. But the game they played was Magic: The Gathering. In the manga he was introduced the same as Mimi's brother and a White Soldiers member. Duel Masters: Star Cross In Shobu's memorial after he saved the world from Adam, he attended the memorial wearing funeral clothes. Deck Season 1 He first uses a Water Civilization deck in his duel in the Temple against Shobu. Water Civilization: *Psychic Shaper *Aqua Guard *Teleportation *Angler Cluster *Marine Flower *Spiral Gate *Energy Stream *Unicorn Fish *Stained Glass *Aqua Sniper *Cyber Brain }} Duel Masters Charge Deck 1 He evolved his previous Water Civilization deck and made it stronger. Water Civilization: *Aqua Guard *Crystal Spinslicer *Crystal Lancer *Time Scout *Aqua Hulcus *Lucky Ball *Crystal Paladin *Spiral Gate *Aqua Vehicle *Aqua Surfer *Candy Cluster *Energy Stream *Recon Operation }} Wave Striker Deck He later used a Light, Darkness and Nature deck based on the Wave Striker ability in the Duel Masters Battle Arena Tournament's semi finals. Light Civilization: *Holy Awe *Asra, Vizier of Safety *Kilstine, Nebula Elemental *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian Darkness Civilization: *Saliva Worm *Hazaria, Duke of Thorns *Jagila, the Hidden Pillager Nature Civilization: *Elf-X *Faerie Life *Skyscraper Shell *Uncanny Turnip }} Duel Masters Cross Light Civilization: *Tsukumo Spark Water Civilization: *Aqua Belala *Crystal Paladin *Emperor Neuron *Emperor Tina *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric *Piccoli Coilinger, Electro-Machine King *Qurian Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Proclamation of Weakness *Scheming Hands Nature Civilization: *Mysterious Castle - Potemkin Multicolored: *Hide and Seek }} Duel Masters Cross Shock Water Civilization: *Aqua Belala *Cyber G Hogan *Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Darkwind Dragoon, Darkfang Ninja *Infernal Smash *Terror Pit }} Gallery Benny Haha.jpg|Dueling against Shobu. Japan Gyujiro.jpg|Celebrating a victory. Gyojiro.jpg|In the Manga. Benny Haha (Duel Masters Versus).png|In Duel Masters Versus along with Gyou. Erito.jpg|Erito, A similar looking character Trivia *He has an IQ of 200. (Sometimes 400) *In a vote made by CoroCoro comics in order to determine the favourite characters of fans, he only has 1 vote, proving that he is truly the single most unliked character of the Duel Masters series. *He resembles the Duel Masters Versus character Erito Erairo, but is different in personality. His personality is more reminiscent to those of Komei. * He appears with Gyou in episode 38 of the Duel Masters Versus series, hinting that he will return. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Manga Character